Taking Chances
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Finchel.  Quick.  en progreso Como las parejas y amistades se conocen años antes de pertenecer al club Glee
1. Maybe this time

Taking chances.

Era una tarde típica.

No hay nada especial en mi a decir verdad: la típica estudiante de secundaria que desea muchas más veces de las saludablemente recomendables desaparecer, nunca encajé bien en ningún lugar, a pesar de asistir a diversas clases de baile, canto, actuación desde los 5 años no logré formar un grupo sólido de amigos, ni pertenecer, siempre a la deriva.

_No todos son capaces de entender gente con tu talento, cielo; las estrellas están destinadas a gozar en soledad de su éxito_- me recordaba uno de mis padres, luego al ver cómo mis ojos se turbaban me atacaba con cosquillas hasta alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

¿Soledad? Vieja compañera, amiga y algunas veces amante.

Cuando tenía 14 años lo conocí.

Él no lo recuerda probablemente, yo nunca he podido olvidar ese día.

Yo salía de una de mis clases de baile, la clase era para chicas de 17 años pero yo con mi talento había entrado con facilidad, claro esto no tenía muy felices a mis compañeras de clase, nunca supieron como manejar la competencia.

En el edificio junto a donde estaba la academia de danza había una cancha de _Basketball_, los chicso se reunían ahí a las 5 de la tarde, justo cuando mis clases acababan; las demás chicas se quedaban para observar a los muchachos o para encontrarse con sus novios, en cambio yo, rechoncha, algo extraña y más pequeña que ellas, era recogida por mis padres a las 5.00 pm, nunca se demoraban.

Nunca, a excepción de ese día, papá debió quedarse en la oficina atrapado media hora en el ascensor, luego tuvo que recobrar la compostura y tomar un calmante debido a su _claustrofobia_, yo lo esperaba exrañada por el retraso, a pesar de estar algo preocupada decidí aprovechar el tiempo y acudí a la cancha de Basketball.

Era un día soleado, lo recuerdo bien porque los rayos del sol se reflejaban en los cabellos de un muchacho, al parecer era el capitán del equipo pues todos lo seguían y asentían a sus _órdenes_, nunca jamás lo había visto, probablemente no asistiríamos a la misma escuela, probablemente de asistir nunca se habría fijado en mi, yo era un punto invisible para todos, nadie jamás me recordaba, yo era una mancha gris.

Él era como un rayo de sol que entraba en la mañana por la ventana.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, me envolvió.

Ese día lo supe.

Me coloqué en un lugar alejado de las demás muchachas, cerca a las bancas estaba una pared casi oculta desde la que podría observar sin ser vista, los minutos corrían y yo no podía dejar de ver al muchacho ¿Cuántos años tendrá? me preguntaba mientras seguí en mi papel de espía ¿14? ¿quizá 15? empecé a repasar por mi memoria para descubrir si alguna vez lo había visto, no, nunca. Él tenía algo especial, quizá esos ojos oscuros o los cabellos desordenados y brillantes, la forma en que te miraba, entre inocente y curioso.

Tan sumergida como estaba en mis pensamientos no pude menos que emitir un pequeño grito al sentir que algo chocaba contra mis pies ¿Un animal salvaje? -pensé, no era nada más ni nada menos que el balón de basketball, lo tomé entre mis manos del suelo... ¿esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿vendría él por...?

La respuesta a mi pegunta llegó al oír "No lo encuentro, 5 minutos de descanso mientras yo voy por él muchachos" ¡era él! ¡iba a venir hasta donde yo estaba! inmediatamente me puse roja ¿qué voy a hacer? me observé mientras los pasos se aproximaban, precisamente hoy tenía una absurda camiseta, tan infantil, él jamás se fijaría en mi, el rojo de mis mejillas aumentó a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de mi corazón proporcionalmente a los de pasos que estaban cada vez más cerca.

Lo vi aparecer por la esquina donde yo estaba escondida, su mirada me envolvió y no pude hablar hasta que él se paró delante mío, ¡di algo! ¡di algo!- me gritaba mi voz interior.

Me armé de valor, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a charlar con muchachos, y extendí el balón hacia él.

-Cre-creo que esto es tuyo.

Solté con miedo casi a decir alguna tontería.

El muchacho tomó el balón y al hacerlo rozó mis manos por 2 segundos, mis ya sonrosadas mejillas estallaron al rojo vivo y mis labios formaron una pqueña "o" y retiré mis manos torpemente mientras él hacía lo mismo, lo observé, también se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Gracias- lo oí decir mientras mi boca seguí abierta de la impresión- soy F...

-¡Rachel! -volteé al oír mi nombre y descubrí que era mi padre que al fin había llegado, en un momento tan oportuno.

-¡Ya voy!- Grité mientras volteaba para despedirme del muchacho, aunque lo que más deseaba era que completara esa frase, saber su nombre; cuando volví mi vista hacia donde había estado hace un par de segundos no lo encontré, lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré en el otro extremo de la cancha conversando con una chica muy bonita, rubia; sentí como mi pecho se estrujaba un poco y las lágrimas querer invadir mis ojos.

Corrí hacia el carro de papá y me senté en el asiento posterior sin abrir la boca durante todo el camino.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, fue la primera vez que lloré al terminar una canción de amor, la primera vez que la sentí de verdad.

Nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que ocurriría un par de años después, cómo todo daría vueltas y la manera en que nuestras vidas se volverían a cruzar.


	2. You make me feel Alive

Hola :3

Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me alegraron la vida (:

Les quería contar que al acabar de escribir el capítulo anterior sentí que era oneshot, porque la idea de éste fan fic era presentar a los personajes de Glee, la forma en qué se conocieron mucho antes de pertenecer al club, entonces no pensé en escribir vario capítulos de la misma pareja, sino un capítulo por pareja.

Me gustaría me dijeran si les interesa que escriba sobre una pareja que haya estado en la serie (para no desvirtuar demasiado) en particular, así tengo ideas y escribo el capítulo.

No es necesario que sean o hayan sido pareja, también pensé incluir amigos, hasta maestros si se quiere.

Cada capítulo tiene la letra de una canción que me recuerda a ellos o alguna frase de la canción.

Me he pasado por sus perfiles y he encontrado hermosos fan fic's, gracias por comentar y a los que no tienen cuenta pero se pasan a leer igual muchas gracias.

Ahora si, éste capítulo es un Quinn + Puck = Quick.

Espero que les guste.

PS: Ferchi'Criss: edité para que se entendiera mejor, no se trataba de un Fabrerry, sólo coloqué esos dos personajes porque los 2 primeros ff trataban de ellas y sus parejas, pero para evitar confusión edité, gracias por hacérmelo notar :3

* * *

><p>Quick<p>

_Mi madre me dijo que no me alejara del camino a casa._

Oh! pero ahí están sus ojos, me atrapan.

_Mi madre me dijo que no tomara atajos en la vida._

Oh! Pero su voz es muy dulce, me hipnotiza.

_Mi madre me dijo que jamás llegue más tarde de media noche o me volvería calabaza._

Oh! Pero el viento golpea mi rostro mientras corremos por la carretera en su viejo Mustan.

_Mi madre me dijo que tenga cuidado con los desconocidos._

Oh! Pero él se tiente familiar, él se siente como fuego derritiendo el hielo a mi alrededor.

-Mi madre se enojaría si supiera que estoy contigo-le digo yo.

-Entonces no le cuentes- responde él haciéndome reír mientras acelera una vez más el viejo auto por la carretera desierta, echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el viento aleje de mi los problemas, azote mi rostro, aleje mis pensamientos, revuelva mi cabello, aleje a mi madre… la haga parecer un punto pequeño en el horizonte hasta desaparecer.

Baaaaam!- suena el motor estrepitosamente cuando finalmente frena el auto frente a mi casa.

-Llegamos _Cenicienta_-exclama el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando me abrió la puerta del auto, como si en verdad se tratara de Cenicienta y estuviéramos bajando de una carroza, la cerró detrás de mí.

-Es una lástima que el cuento se ajuste demasiado bien a mi vida ya que una vez que atraviese la puerta de casa deberé volver a ser la princesa Q. –le dije con verdadero pesar. Omití el hecho de que debería volver a hacer mil cosas al día como ir a los entrenamientos, al gimnasio, a la iglesia y hacer locas dietas porque sentía que con todo lo que había comido éstos días había aumentado 10 kilos nuevamente y ya empezaba a ver mi rostro transformándose en aquélla que fui, Luc…. Mejor ni pensar en ello.

El muchacho notando el tono de mi voz_,_ se dirigió a la puerta del coche como si tuviera la intención de abrirla nuevamente

–Siempre podemos escapar a Canadá y armar nuestra banda, iríamos de gira todo el tiempo y viviríamos en la carretera yendo de concierto en concierto en un autobús grande con nuestros rostros estampados ahí y en los paneles de las grandes ciudades… Tokyo, New York, Londres, Paris…. ¡El cielo es el límite! – dijo el muchacho mientras el tono de su tono de voz iba aumentando con cada nueva palabra, terminó con los brazos extendidos como estrella de Rock al hablar de las ciudades, esas que yo secretamente siempre había querido conocer.

-Shhh Shhh Shhh –le decía yo mientras ponía mi dedo índice sobre mis labios intentando que calle, mis padres podrían despertarse, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de reírme tampoco y me estaba dejando llevar nuevamente como había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

-Desde luego y mi nombre artístico sería "desentonada y superficial"-exclamé riendo, le estaba revelando mis inseguridades a éste muchacho y no me sentía cohibida siquiera.

En su rostro se dibujó una mirada seria y se acercó hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Yo te he oído cantar y eres todo menos desentonada, créeme; además hoy, en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no te has mostrado nada superficial, quizá ésta sea la verdadera tú, la que te da miedo mostrar a los demás.

En mi rostro se dibujó la sorpresa, él comprendió que me había descubierto. Era así como me sentía siempre, intentando dejar mi pasado de lado, tratando de matar a Luc… Era por eso que me había inscrito al equipo de verano de porristas y entrenaba tan duro, acababa de mudarme a la ciudad y no podía ser menos que brillante linda y popular; eso había decidido que sería, si.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy desentonada?- pregunté tratando de desviar el tema, además aquello me había sorprendido ya que se suponía que hoy nos habíamos conocido.

Fue el turno del muchacho de sentirse descubierto, lo leí en su rostro, tardó unos momentos como si estuviera decidiendo cuál sería la respuesta adecuada.

-Porque…. Porque te oí desde los vestidores de chichos –confesó finalmente mientras yo sentía mi rostro teñirse de rojo.

-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunté consternada por el hecho de haber sido descubierta pero un nuevo temor vino a mi mente

-¿Cúando? –exclamé finalmente presa del pánico, de la respuesta a aquélla pregunta dependía todo incluyendo mi buena salud mental. Usualmente me comportaba de acuerdo a lo que quería lograr, ser brillante y popular, pero conservaba aún un viejo hábito de la época en que era Luc… de mi otra escuela y otra vida: cuando era ella pertenecía al coro de mi iglesia, por supuesto era incapaz de resaltar y estaba relegada siempre a la última fila junto al montón, pero un día a quién dirigía el coro se le ocurrió que todos debíamos tener la oportunidad y me eligió para un solo, ensayamos cerca de dos semanas al cabo de las cuales me sentía confiada, hasta había empezado a verme bonit… bueno, nunca tanto, pero si empezaba a pensar que debajo de esa masa de grasa, granos y nariz horrible podría encontrarse una versión de mi misma mejorada y mejor incluso empecé una "dieta loca" para ese "gran día". Gran desastre lo llamaría yo, cuando llegó el momento fui incapaz de entonar una nota siquiera, fue atroz, abandoné el coro y prometí nunca más volver a cantar en público. Cumplí con aquello, de cierta manera. Aún cantaba, pero en la ducha, cuando estaba sola. Luego de los entrenamientos las chicas suelen ducharse en el gimnasio, yo nunca lo hago debido a que me da vergüenza ser vista por mis compañeras, además puedo utilizar la mejor excusa del mundo: vivo a 10 cuadras del gimnasio; pero habíamos entrenado tanto y estaba tan cansada que decidí hacer una excepción sólo por….

-Hoy –dijo él completando así sin querer mi línea de pensamientos y confirmando mi peor temor.

-Yo… yo… es que yo estaba… yo… estaba…-empecé a balbucear tontamente.

-No importa –me interrumpió él zanjando totalmente el tema- el hecho es que bien podríamos escapar y armar esa banda y ¡Listo! Tenemos la vida arreglada –concluyó él apoyándose en la puerta de copiloto del viejo Mustan.

-jajajajajaja, como si la vida fuera así de simple –ironicé pensando en mi propia vida.

-Pero es así de simple, Carpe diem ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que mis padres no me dejarán ni seguir viviendo en el presente y mucho menos disfrutarlo si es que descubren que son pasadas las 12 y no estoy en mi habitación –le solté riendo finalmente, no sabía exactamente cómo, pero éste chico lo hacía parecer todo más simple.

-Además ¿cómo se supone que entre a mi habitación si la puerta debe estar ya cerrada porque ellos creen que estoy en mi habitación durmiendo y soñando con los angelitos? –pregunté cayendo en cuenta recién de aquello ¿qué iba a hacer? Al parecer mi noche de diversión se había arruinado, definitivamente esto de actuar alocadamente no iba conmigo, abracé un poco mi cuerpo con mis manos, hacía bastante frío ahora que estaba un rato fuera del auto.

-Eso es muy fácil de resolver, pero antes –empezó a decir él mientras se alejaba del auto y se sacaba la chaqueta para luego colocarla sobre mis hombros –mucho mejor, no quisiera que te convirtieras en la princesita de hielo –le agradecí con una sonrisa aquél gesto, nadie jamás había hecho algo así conmigo, yo pensaba que eso sólo ocurría en las películas.

-Sobre lo otro… -continuó mientras observaba mi casa, la cual se encontraba a oscuras, las únicas luces que nos llegaban eran de los faroles de la calle -¿cuál es tu habitación? –me preguntó finalmente.

-Aquélla –señalé la que se encontraba junto a un gran árbol, el cuál habían plantado cuando yo nací, aún sin entender cuáles eran las intenciones del muchacho.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡allá vamos! –me cogió de la mano y me guió por mi jardín teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, contenía la respiración cada vez que pisábamos alguna ramita en el suelo ya que pensaba que podríamos despertar a alguien adentro. Llegamos hasta el árbol, que visto desde dónde estábamos parecía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿sacamos tu capa voladora y llegamos hasta la ventana? –pregunté confundida mirando alternativamente hacia él y la ventana.

-Tibio, tibio… -me respondió él mientras empezaba a tirar hacia si mismo las ramas del árbol más cercanas a la base -… ésta parece ser la adecuada. Ahora escúchame bien: vas a ir detrás de mí ¿si? Y vas a imitar mis movimientos, cuando yo llegue hasta arriba te ayudaré –empezó a instruirme mientras frotaba sus manos entre si.

-¿Hacia arriba? ¿te refieres a que vamos a…? –no pude terminar la frase ya que él empezó a trepar por el árbol, apoyándose en primer lugar de aquélla rama que había estado "probando" momentos antes, luego cogió una cercana y luego otra que quedaba más arriba, al estar en ésta tercera rama volvió a verme.

-¿Acaso no piensas subir? –dirigió hacia mi aquello, analicé por un momento las posibilidades y alternativas y decidí seguirlo, nada podía ser peor que soportar el sermón interminable de mis padres además parecía bastante sencillo; resultó ser todo lo contrario a sencillo, cuando intenté colocar mi pie sobre aquélla rama me resbalé 3 veces seguidas, estuve a punto de caer al cuarto intento, al quinto al fin pude lograr la estabilidad en aquélla rama, con las manos busqué aquélla segunda rama y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que aquélla rama era excesivamente áspera por lo que apoyarme en ella para impulsarme hacia arriba supuso un esfuerzo mayor al imaginado, a la tercera rama ya quería yo abandonas, pero al mirar hacia abajo me mareó la altura y la posibilidad de caer, al mirar hacia arriba lo encontré 3 ramas más arriba a punto de llegar a la altura de mi habitación, respiré profundamente y subí como pude la cuarta y quinta rama, cuando él ya estaba sentado en el alfeizar de mi ventana, la cual gracias a Dios estaba abierta, aunque yo realmente no recordaba haberla dejado así; al estirarme para llegar a la 6ta rama mi pie derecho se resbaló y estuve a punto de caer contra el césped, incluso ya me podía imaginar con el rostro roto cual muñeca de porcelana; felizmente la mano de ese chico salió de la nada y me sostuvo, me ayudó a terminar de subir por aquéllas ramas y terminamos los dos sentados en el alfeizar.

-Como había dicho, totalmente simple –dijo él sonriendo satisfecho mientras me observaba.

-Sí, facilísimo; es más pienso inscribirme en el equipo de… el que sea que se dedique a escalar árboles, paredes y demás ni bien ingrese a la escuela –le dije riendo despacio.

-Por cierto ¿a qué escuela asistes? Jamás te vi en la mía –preguntó él.

-Pues es lógico, nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad, por eso las cajas –le expliqué mientras señalaba mi habitación con un gesto de la cabeza para que viera dentro, todo era un desorden, lleno de cajas.

-Oh, ya, pensé que era la nueva forma de decorar las habitaciones que salen en esas revistas que las chicas leen, seventeen y teen vogue dicen que lo reto "está de moda" –dijo burlándose claramente.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras del tipo de chico que lee esas revistas! ¿estás al tanto de lo último de moda parisina –le dije burlándome de él -? Creo que podríamos ser BFF.

-Tengo hermanas ¿sabes? –explicó él riendo –y no tengo ninguna idea, por cierto, de qué significa Bff.

-Best friend forever –expliqué divertida.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible –concluyó él mientras me observaba una vez más, yo sentía como mi rostro enrojecía un poco debido a esto.

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunté con la voz seca.

-Pues, porque me gustas demasiado como para que seamos sólo Bff 's–dijo finalmente mientras yo agachaba la cabeza avergonzada ¿realmente había dicho eso?

Éste era probablemente el momento más romántico de toda mi vida y yo me había quedado sin palabras, antes de que me diera él se había levantado y había logrado colocarse en la rama más próxima a mi ventana.

-Me parece que ya es hora de que hagas lo que se supone que hacen las chicas buenas como tú; dormir –dijo él dirigiéndose hacia mi, aunque su tono había perdido toda expresividad, parecía dispuesto a empezar a descender cuando recordé un pequeño detalle y pregunté con la esperanza de retenerlo un poco más.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre ¿sabes?

-Ni tú el tuyo –señaló él con justa razón, desde que nos habíamos "encontrado" un par de horas antes en la entrada de aquélla fiesta a la que se supone que no podía ir y a la que de hecho no me dejaron entrar porque no tenía identificación nunca nos habíamos presentado, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estábamos.

-Me llamo Quinn –me presenté como lo venía haciendo desde que llegamos a ésta nueva ciudad, ya no dejaba ni que mis propios padres me llamaran por mi primer nombre.

-Yo me llamo Noa… -se interrumpió mientras su rostro cambiaba de expresión -será mejor que no te lo diga después de todo, no creo que tus padres se sentirían muy felices al saber que estuviste hasta éstas horas con un tipo como yo –dijo finalmente como toda explicación.

-Pero ¿por qué? Además esto no es justo, yo te dije mi nombre ¿cómo voy a saber quién eres? –reclamé muy sorprendida y aún más intrigada por su actitud.

-Si nos volvemos a encontrar te lo diré, pero es poco probable que suceda, seguramente acabarás asistiendo a una escuela sólo para chicas, chicas buenas como tú –dijo él pensativo, luego sin más me dijo buenas noches y bajó por las ramas del árbol dejándome en la ventana completamente sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Hasta luego –murmuré mientras me metía en mi habitación y cerraba la ventana aún confusa, me senté en mi cama y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que aún llevaba la chaqueta que él me había dado, me la saqué y en la etiqueta llevaba grabadas las iniciales "N.P." su nombre, como todo acerca de él era un misterio para mi, sostuve la chaqueta a la altura de mi rostro e inhalé su aroma, olía a él, era el aroma de libertad y sostuve contra mi cuerpo la chaqueta mientras dejaba que el aroma me envolviera, pensar que gracias a ésa chaqueta había pasado la noche más estupenda de mi vida.

La rubia dejó de escribir en su diario y lo guardó en el lugar de siempre, mientras caminaba por la habitación inquieta hasta volverse a acercar a aquélla ventana, acariciando el borde con sus manos como para comprobar que aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

Ella no podría sospechar cómo sus vidas se volverían a cruzar y ¡de qué manera!


End file.
